


Sensory Pleasures

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lingerie, Multi, Polyamory, See Notes for more details, Sexy Feels, This setting is way more than this fic needed but uhhh what did you expect from me, highkey HC Prom as trans here but its never mentioned, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: The boys bought one piece of lingerie, but one turned into two, and two into six...It all started with Gladio and Prompto because, well, a lot of things in their relationship started with Gladio and Prompto, honestly.





	Sensory Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/gifts).



> For Day 9's Prompt, lingerie. 
> 
> This is some sort of vague AU where everything is the same except nothing bad happened, so the boys' lives in Insomnia pretty much continue on as normal. 
> 
> Like I said in the tags Im really seeing Prompto as a transguy here but it's never really brought up so the HC is up to you. 
> 
> Also like Ive written in a few other fics, this one includes my HC that Noctis has some sensory issues and is very particular about how comfortable his clothing is, so that comes into play here at the end. 
> 
> All the lingerie here was heavily inspired by the artist filthyamphibian on tumblr. They have some amazing art of the boys all dressed up that you can see here-  
> [1](http://filthyamphibian.tumblr.com/post/164607777015/more-lingerie-wip) [2](http://filthyamphibian.tumblr.com/post/162566421905/i-went-full-extra-on-this) [3](http://filthyamphibian.tumblr.com/post/160320900185/ignis-panties-and-painting-experiment-with) [4](https://www.inprnt.com/gallery/frog/boudoir/) [5](http://filthyamphibian.tumblr.com/post/162059789125/some-casual-leisurely-dressing-this-painting-is)

It all started with Gladio and Prompto because, well, a _lot_ of things in their relationship started with Gladio and Prompto, honestly.

A seafoam-color lace teddy, given as a holiday gift one year. The light color was a perfect contrast to Prom’s tanned skin and it opened at the bottom for _easy access_ , which was appreciated by everyone involved _._

Just the thought of how beautiful Prom looked in lace made Gladio’s heart flutter, and Prompto was tickled pink to hear it said out loud. Even more so when Gladio refused to tell him how much it cost him. Spoiled rotten was a good look on him, they all decided.

The gift went over so well, so why stop there?

Gladio and Ignis were thrilled to start shopping around and figuring out what would fit each of the four of them best. Black thigh-highs with teal lace and a matching teal nightgown for Ignis. Boyshorts in a dark maroon for Gladio, his best features accentuated by mesh and lace detail. Striped white thigh-highs for Prompto, and a flowing white teddy to match that he couldn’t get enough of.

And the panties. _So_ many panties, until they eventually designated an entire drawer for them.

Ignis didn’t regret a single pair. How could he, when his cock felt so nice cradled in expensive lace? He couldn’t help buying for Prompto and Gladio, too, when the thought struck him. It was just so easy—panties were subtle, could be worn under anything, and came in more styles and colors and patterns than they would ever need.  

They had to make life interesting somehow, with the amount of council meetings and study sessions and prince-briefings they sat through on a daily basis. Panties and thigh-highs—which one could never have enough of, really—became a part of their daily wardrobe. It was nice, having a little reminder of the three someones one had waiting back at home.

Noctis was, by far, the slowest to warm up to the idea. He very much enjoyed seeing his three boyfriends in any piece of lingerie and even helped pick out a few things, but any offers to buy pieces for him were turned down.

“It doesn’t look comfortable,” he said most often, “and I just…slacks and dress shirts and pointy shoes are uncomfortable enough. I know you guys love this stuff, but I don’t know if I could function with any more uncomfy clothing.”

Gladio and Prompto were disappointed, to say the least, but didn’t push the issue.

Ignis had other ideas.

“Just one try? For me?” he cooed one night, he and Noctis holding each other while a brand new set of lingerie lie unwrapped on the bed. The thong, garter belt and lace-topped thigh-highs were black like royalty, but simple in design. Ignis knew Noctis better than anyone in the world, so each piece was picked out with Noctis’ unique tastes and needs in mind.  

In the end, Noctis conceded. One day, just those three pieces, and only because he didn’t have a training session. He would deliver his final verdict at the end of the day.

The moment Noct stepped out of their bedroom the next afternoon, Ignis knew he’d won him over.

“I like how tight and secure the garter belt feels, and the stockings are cooler than trouser socks in the summer,” he explained, his white dress shirt, wrinkled from a long day, dangling off one shoulder, “It was actually…really nice,” he said, a secretive little smirk playing across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That was too many headcanons shoved into 500 words but w/e. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
